


【宜嘉 h】Jacuzzi

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #按摩浴缸##脐橙#





	【宜嘉 h】Jacuzzi

两位少爷都懂得享受生活，毕竟从小就有泳池的富家子弟的家里怎样也要有个pool才行。

 

虽然这个size不足5平方，但按摩功能多样的最新款Jacuzzi(按摩浴缸)也基本可以满足。

 

‘段宜恩——”王嘉尔的声音透过氤氲的水汽从浴室传到书房，段宜恩利落地将耳机摘下来一刻也不敢停的走了过去。

 

自家男友爱娇的很，在镜头前百般克制还有千万种可爱的小称呼，生活中更是把自己叫的酥酥麻麻、心猿意马，就是这发着脾地连名带姓三个字都千回百转，好像一根羽毛撩动自己的心弦。

 

怎么了，嘎嘎"段宜恩看着嘉尔靠着浴缸的软枕像只天鹅般舒展美好的身体

 

“底部不是软包坐起来不舒服”王嘉尔抬头直视着段宜恩的方向，眼神并未聚焦，在水雾里更显得湿润又柔软，像是爱神在天界的圣水里涤荡又像恶魔海妖在深处的勾引。

 

若是这种邀请都听不出那可真是愚蠢了。

 

“我的腿永远是公主大人的座椅”段宜恩将王嘉尔托到怀里，伏在他的耳边说

 

“你才是公主”王嘉尔伸手解开他的衣扣，这种放荡的话听多了也不在意。

 

“豌豆公主啊，娇贵的很”段宜恩爱怜地抚摸他的皮肤，真的公主也不能更加美好了，如丝如蜜的光洁细腻在手下划过，“宝贝你又瘦了”

 

"Marky你怎么不亲我，你已经有几个小时没亲我了”王嘉尔捧起他的脸悄悄凑近

 

身边的人都知道，王嘉尔喜欢撒娇也容易“记仇”，不过本性是真的体贴善良，只要去看没有不喜欢上的，久而久之每个人都宠着爱着

 

私下性子酷到头掉的段宜恩也只有镜头前闹一闹他，当做两人的小情趣；私底下恨不得揽月摘星来衬他宝贝的美好。

 

“乱讲，我的嘴唇若是不在嘉嘉身上那不要也罢”证明似的一连串的吻到他的耳廓上，惹得王嘉尔娇娇的笑起来

 

“不要我帮你吃掉它”像是品尝一样伸出舌尖撩过段宜恩的唇珠，又笑着收了回去

 

段宜恩扣着他的后颈，将他同那个恼人的心形小软舌勾了回来，放进嘴里细细地吮吸。另一只手不怀好意的掐捏着胸前的小红珠，收拢揉捏直至王嘉尔难耐地推开

 

"honey你升cup了"看着自己一手“养”大的孩子，段宜恩露出老父亲的微笑。

 

王嘉尔对自己这点不满意——脂肪分布比较女气，加大剂量的练习只会让自己胸臀部愈发挺翘娇软，却称不上精干。不过这样确实能得到更多的快感，不管什么姿势都方便舒适。

 

即使这样“我不想这个姿势”王嘉尔还是制止了哥哥进一步下移的手

 

段宜恩在穴口旁的软肉上周旋戳弄，等着弟弟的解释

 

“这个姿势太慢太深，你每次都要好久，我却能被磨射好几次”王嘉尔搂住哥哥的脖子小声讨好

 

段宜恩的手指伴着水的辅助轻易地摸爬进去，像上等天鹅绒的软肉贴附上来，讨好的蠕动着轻压段宜恩侵犯着的指节。

 

“啊……慢一点……太，太用力了”王嘉尔嘴上讨饶，内心却想哥哥更粗暴一点——声波按摩模式下的浴缸真是情趣的一大利器。

 

声波的能量传递以水做引侵入他的身体，细小的波纹汇成水浪，像潮汐舔舐海堤一般，舔舐他的身体。

 

弄得他小腹持续发紧，可是手指不够深也不够粗，王嘉尔往哥哥的腿根滑去，难耐地扭着腰磨蹭两个人的身体。

 

“宝宝你别蹭了”虽然不是第一次还是怕这个娇贵的宝贝会受伤，强压欲火将小小恩从裤子里解救出来，看到森尼吞咽口水，他知道嘉嘉想要这个。

 

将手指抽出来，用自己的缓缓挤进他的身体，又将手指举到两人眼前“宝贝你好湿啊，就很好上的那种”

 

“这是浴缸里的”王嘉尔倒是害羞的紧，却被段宜恩的动作吓到失语——

 

他将沾满亮晶晶液体的手指放进嘴里舔干净，直勾勾地盯着他笑得又邪魅又大胆

 

“你不嫌脏么”嘉尔乖巧地跟着舔了舔哥哥的手指

 

“宝宝你好甜”段宜恩终于忍不住的挺动，凑近着亲吻嘉尔的侧颈，“你是不是块蜜汁黄油，每块肌肤我都吻不够”

 

可嘉尔已经被顶到高潮的边缘，这个姿势加上段宜恩的优势，好像能探到他的底，不管快慢都能唤起身体那些快乐的记忆。

 

他腿根抖个不停，无法逃开段宜恩在自己体内的索取，哭哑着嗓子讨饶“啊……哥哥，哥哥慢一点，嘉嘉不要了……”

 

段宜恩知道他快到了，更是停不下来的加快速度，听着嘉尔撩人的小烟嗓夹着奶音娇叫着哥哥daddy和更让人丧失理性的称谓讨饶，只想将他融进自己的血脉里。

 

“你明明想要的紧，my princess(公主) "低音伴着顶弄送嘉尔登顶，白液顶着两人的身体散尽水里，嘉尔连着喘了很久才回过神来。

 

可身下的律动还没停下

 

“看来要放些热水进来了”

 

 

不管怎样，两人是泳池吻过侧颈、同一个浴缸里躺过的关系，他们的笑闹与共、岁月静好真的很好哭……


End file.
